


Afternoon Delight

by briewinchester



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Outdoor Sex, Sex in a hammock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: While enjoying a lazy Sunday afternoon, Steve and Danny are basking in the sun while lying in a hammock and Steve gets a little handsy and well...let's just say Steve charmed the pants off of Danny *wink wink*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3

Sundays for the 5-0 team were very sacred because it was the only day they had to truly let loose and relax. Steve and Danny liked to spend their morning with the kids before they spent the rest of the day with Rachel, leaving them to enjoy a lazy afternoon. They both decided to spend it outside and enjoy the beautiful day.

Danny loved Sunday afternoons because it was his time alone with Steve. No kids, no cell phones, no work to interrupt them, just them. He and Steve were out behind Steve’s home, lying comfortably in a hammock, staring out at the ocean as the waves gently lapped at the sand. The day was beautiful; clear skies and the sound of the waves crashing on the shore provided the perfect soundtrack.

The two of them laid comfortably in each other’s arms as the hammock swayed back and forth in the gentle breeze. Steve skirted his fingers up and down Danny’s arm as they both basked in the afternoon sun.

Danny hummed, eyes closed and half asleep. “Steven, what are you doing?”

Steve grinned, his own eyes closed. “Nothing, Daniel. Why, did you want me to do something?” he asked, moving his hand down further.

Danny grabbed Steve’s wrist and opened his eyes to look at him. “Steven, I’m very comfortable right here and I don’t want to move so that we can engage in sex.”

Steve laughed softly and opened his eyes to look at Danny. “Well, we don’t have to go anywhere, babe. We can stay right here.”

Danny’s eyes widened in shock. “What about the neighbors? What if they see us and call HPD on us?”

Steve laughed loudly and turned more toward Danny on the hammock. “Come on, Danno. The neighbors won’t see a thing, okay? It’s completely private out here.” he leaned in and started to kiss over that one spot on Danny’s neck that drove him wild. 

Danny moaned softly, his eyes fluttering closed. “Fuck, Steven. Don’t think that just because you’re kissing my neck means that you’re gonna be getting sex from me.”

Steve grinned against Danny’s neck, pushing his open button-down shirt to the side and grazed his fingers over his skin. “Now Danno, you’ve never been any good at resisting my charms.” he teased.

Danny gave a breathless curse as he tilted his head back and spread his legs a little wider so Steve had more room. “Fuck, fuck. Alright, alright fine. But, you’re sure that the neighbors won’t see anything? Because I will kill you if they call HPD on us for indecent exposure.”

Steve chuckled deeply, his hand traveling further down Danny’s body until he could slip his fingers beneath the waistband of Danny’s pants. “Just trust me, okay?’

Danny scoffed, his body tingling at the sensation of Steve’s fingers and the gentle breeze around them. “I’m so going to regret this, but if you don’t do something soon, I will kill you.”

Steve didn’t have to be told twice and fully slipped his hand into Danny’s pants, wrapping his hand around the man’s cock, giving it a gentle squeeze before slowly stroking him. He took a moment to just admire his partner as he slowly took him apart. He looked so gorgeous in the afternoon sun, sweat glistening on his skin, and his cheeks and chest turning red from either the sun or from horniness; it was probably a mixture of both. 

“So gorgeous, Danno.” Steve murmured as he sped his hand up a little, leaning down to nip and kiss at Danny’s neck.

Danny let out an incoherent noise as Steve jerked him off. He was trying to buck his hips up into the other man’s hand, but the movement kept rocking the hammock too much, and he was afraid of tipping them both out.

“Fuck, Steve, please. Need more,” he said, finally managing to string a sentence together.

Steve chuckled again as he pulled away from Danny’s neck, admiring the dark bruise he left behind. “C’mon Danno, you can do better than that. Tell me what you need.”

Danny gasped, panting softly. “Steven, you know what I want but I’d rather not do it on this hammock and potentially fall out of it and injure myself.”

Steve smirked before he pulled his hand out of Danny’s pants and proceeded to remove them, careful not to overturn the hammock.

Danny quickly gripped the waistband of his pants, panicking. “Steven, what are you doing?!”

Steve looked up from his position, grinning. “What does it look like I’m doing, Daniel? I’m trying to remove your pants so I can wrap my lips around your cock. Is that alright?”

Danny groaned softly, closing his eyes in contemplation. He quickly thought of the pros and cons of how this could all go wrong before deciding to let go of his inhibitions and let go of his pants. “Fuck, fuck, okay. Yeah, please continue.”

Steve hummed, nodding his head as in grinned with satisfaction before continuing. He managed to get Danny’s lightweight pants and underwear off without flipping them out of the hammock. “That’s what I thought. Just relax, Danno. No one is gonna see us, okay?” he said before taking Danny’s cock into this mouth.

Danny scoffed lightly before it turned into a moan. “Oh, fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Jesus your mouth, babe. So good.”

Danny had a tight grip on the hammock, keeping stock still so he didn’t flip them out. He finally opened his eyes and looked down at Steve, moaning softly as he lifted one hand up, carding his fingers through the other man’s hair. 

“Mmm, fuck. You look so gorgeous like that babe.”

Steve lifted his eyes, looking at Danny from beneath his eyelashes while sliding his mouth back down onto Danny’s cock, smiling as best he could before pulling off. 

“Just relax, Danno. Lemme take care of you, okay?”

Danny frowned, moving his eyes down Steve’s body and paused on the tight bulge, licking his lips as his mouth watered. “But, what about you? I wanna make you feel good too.”

Steve chuckled deeply. “Later, I promise. Right now, this is about you, okay?” he asked as he moved his head back down, taking the tip of Danny’s cock back into his mouth and suckled on it.

Danny opened his mouth to reply but closed his eyes once more, moaning softly, tightening his fingers in Steve’s hair. 

“Oh shit, fuck okay. I’ll do whatever you want, just please don’t stop.”

Steve smirked, pulling off for just a moment to speak. “Don’t plan on it, babe. Now, just relax and enjoy yourself.”

Steve continued his mission, taking Danny’s cock back into his mouth, sucking and licking around the shaft, slowly bobbing his head up and down as he listened to Danny’s moans coming from above him.

Danny bit down on his lower lip, trying to keep quiet so he didn’t alert the neighbors of their strictly for the bedroom activities because that was the last thing he needed; his coworkers seeing him in such a compromising position. He was in no mood to be mercilessly teased by the people he called ohana. 

“Fuck!” Danny cursed loudly as he felt Steve’s finger graze over his puckered hole. “Steve, babe, fuck! More, please.”

Steve smirked around his mouthful, working his head up and down faster on Danny’s shaft, taking the head into the back of his throat and swallowed around him, humming in satisfaction at the sounds Danny was making as he slowly worked his finger over his partner’s hole.

Steve slowly pulled off Danny’s cock with a loud pop, wrapping his hand around the shaft, stroking it just as slowly. “Mmm, fuck. Look at you, Danno. I’ve barely gotten started with you and you’re already wrecked.”

Danny let out an unintelligible noise as he opened his eyes once more to stare down at his partner. “Please, don’t stop. Need your mouth around me.”

Steve smirked, loving how he could turn his loud, talkative boyfriend into a begging, subdued mess. “Are you close, Danno? You wanna cum in my mouth, huh?”

Danny gave a choked off sound as he closed his eyes again, his cock throbbing in Steve’s hand. “Fuck, yes! Please!”

Steve chuckled deeply, stroking Danny’s cock a little longer before leaning down and swallowed the shaft back down in his throat, moaning softly.

He set up an even, steady pace, slurping and sucking on the head as he came back up. Steve pulled completely off again, griping Danny’s cock in his hand again.

“Fuck, look at you, Danno. So gorgeous all spread out and needy. I can tell you’re close, babe. Can tell by your clenched fists and tight muscles and your cock is pulsing wildly in my hand.” steve husked out, speeding his hand up over Danny’s weeping cock, gathering the dribbling precum and his spit to help ease the way.

“You gonna cum for me? Gonna cum all over my hand or do you want to paint my face with it?” Steve smirked at Danny’s reaction. “Oh, I think you liked that, huh Danno? Telling by the throb of your cock, you like that idea very much. That what you want, babe?”

Danny gave a choked off moan, squeezing his eyes shut as the images of Steve’s words danced around in his head. “Fuck, fuck! Yes, yes, please. So close Steve, please. Need to cum.”

Steve chuckled, the sound of it was a little gravely due to taking Danny’s cock deep into this throat, speeding his hand up more and leaned down, lapping his tongue over Danny’s steadily leaking slit, as he watched the other man fall apart.

Danny was wound up tight like a spring waiting to be sprung. He was trying his hardest not to thrash about on the hammock and risk tossing both of them over the side.

“Steve, Steve, please! Need to cum! Please!” he begged, too far gone in his pleasure to even care that he already cracked.

Steve sped his hand up even more, smirking up at Danny, rolling his tongue over the other man’s pulsing, leaking tip.

“C’mon, Danno. Cum for me! Now!”

And that was all Danny needed as he came hard, shooting his load all over Steve’s face and hand with a shout. He didn’t even care if Steve’s neighbors heard them.

Steve had closed his eyes just in time when he felt the first spurt of Danny’s cum hit his cheek. He moaned softly as he slowly worked his hand over the other man’s cock, milking him for all that he had until he was dry and whimpering from the overstimulation. 

Danny laid boneless on the hammock, panting heavily as Steve worked him through his orgasm. He whimpered a bit when Steve kept stroking him and tried to move away as best he could. “Steve, no more. Too sensitive.”

Steve finally pulled away from Danny and looked down at his partner, his face splattered with cum. “God, you’re so gorgeous when you cum, Danno.”

Danny huffed out a laugh, still breathless from his orgasm. “And your face is a mess.”

Steve laughed, eyes shining with mirth. “Yeah? You gonna do something about it?”

Danny grinned up at Steve. “Damn right I’m gonna do something about it. Just, give me a few minutes. I don’t think I can move right now.”

Steve carefully left the hammock and pulled Danny into his arms and proceeded to carry him into the house, smirking at the protests coming from the blond in his arms.

“Steven, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Danny protested, hanging onto his partner for dear life.

“I’m taking you inside, Daniel. What else would I be doing?”

“I can walk, Steven. I’m not an invalid.” Danny huffed.

“Just shut up, Danno, and enjoy it,” Steve smirked as he continued into the house with a much quieter, but pouting, Danny.

~Fin~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
